


honey

by Iaslow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Pre KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaslow/pseuds/Iaslow
Summary: After the war, he'd come to give Pooh and his friends a million more hugs, and maybe they could even meet his friends from the worlds beyond this one.
Kudos: 12





	honey

_"You are unfit to be a Keyblade Master."  
  
  
_

Perhaps Master Yen'sid hadn't delivered the results quite as harshly as that, but Sora couldn't say that he didn't hear the hardness in his tone. He listened to the wise Master's critique with a steady expression, doing his best to hold back tears from the embarrassment. Biting his tongue, he managed to make it through the chiding. He did his best to avoid Donald and Goofy's worried glances toward him.

Fourty minutes later, the trio is excused from the post-exam evaluation, Sora taking the lead as Donald and Goofy trail behind him.

"You know, Sora, you did your best." He heard Goofy's voice speak behind him, his mind could only imagine Goofy's hands were holding one another.

"Yeah! We're just glad you're safe." Donald added in, rushing forward a bit to match Sora's pace.

He'd known the duo for far too long to not be able to imagine what they look like without facing them. He felt himself smile a bit in relief. He was grateful to have them around, they were both so dependable and kind, he didn't know what he would do without them both.

"Thanks, guys." Sora breathed out, his heart carrying a little less weight than it had moments ago. He stopped walking as he reached the front yard of Yen'sid's castle, twirling on a heel to face his dearest friends. "I'm gonna go see someone, okay? I'll be back before sunset."

A quiet quack and an uneasy nod in response came to meet him, Sora giving a soft smile in return. "I'll be okay! I just want to talk to Pooh Bear for a bit, clear my head a little more."

"Okay... Just know we love you, Sora." Goofy ascended forward at a gentle pace, embracing the spiky-haired hero in a warm hug. Donald did the same, arms tight around Sora's waist as he gave a tight squeeze. They normally would have pressed to follow him, but right now didn't seem like the best time to do that. They backed away after they had their fill of the embrace, watching him walk toward the edge of the yard with a steady expression. Sora took a deep breath in, extending out his arm as his keyblade formed in all its glory, light particles glittering to the ground below him as he strikes a pose toward the sky, disappearing with the flecks of light.

* * *

Walking around Hollow Bastion with a smile, he began his journey toward Merlin's. He'd visited this world countless times, he felt pretty confident that he wouldn't get lost.

.... Although, that didn't change the fact that he certainly was lost. He recognized where he was located, though he didn't remember exactly how to reach his destination. His head turned with his eyes, taking in every building and sight as he made his way down alleys and through open spaces to find where he needed to be. Finally, he saw the familiar building and ran toward it, knocking on the door and standing outside for a few seconds. He waited patiently before trying the doorknob, which turned and allowed entrance with ease. 

"Hellooooo? Is anyone home?" He called out, frowning a tad when he realized the house was empty. The gang was probably out on patrol, he didn't see any reason to go on a hunt for them when they were strong enough to defend themselves. He did, however, scavenge the room for a pen and paper, hands gripping the pen a bit too hard as he wrote: 

_Going to talk to Pooh!_   
_\- Sora :)_

He felt like telling them he was there could be a good call, he didn't like breaking into people's houses and using their magical books to speak to bears without giving a sign that he was in the world. Not that he did this regularly, anyway. He faced the book, extending out his keyblade again as he disappeared into its pages.

* * *

He walked across the widespread pages, gaze angled downward as he stumbled upon the exact piece he hoped to find. Bending down to touch the watercolor artwork, he felt himself seep into the scene. 

No matter how many times he walked around these woods, Sora decided, he would always feel nostalgic and safe in this space. He could lose himself in the scenery alone; soft, loving pastels surrounding him and covering everything in sight, the air smelling so very fresh and clean, the soft sound of a babbling stream in the distance. It reminded him of his own home, somehow, despite the lack of a warm beach and seemingly endless ocean. This world felt safe no matter what perils he faced in the world that existed beyond these pages. 

Looking down at himself, he knew the was out of place. His colors had adapted to softer tones to better match the 100 Acre Woods and yet... He didn't quite fit in with the world aesthetically. This didn't bother him, it had never, though he took note of it every single time. It meant that this world was so unique it could be copied, but nothing could quite match its originality and how gentle it appeared. This world was a sacred place.

Sora spotted Pooh at his usual place, sitting on his thinking log as he enveloped himself in thoughts that seemed so deep yet so silly. Sora made his way over to Pooh, hearing the little yellow bear mutter to himself as he stared at the grass below his dangling feet:

"Think, think, think..."

Sora couldn't hide his smile, the bear could always bring this soft feeling to him no matter what the circumstance.

"What are you thinking about, Pooh?" He inquired, head tipped toward his friend curiously.

Pooh paused from his thoughts, looking up at Sora with an impossibly gentle grin. Pooh probably had no clue how tender he could look. This world was truly something unrepeatable in that way.

He turned away, gaze fixated on the ground once more. "Oh hello, Sora. I was just thinking about where I misplaced my honey pot." 

Honey pot. Sora took a mental note about his friend's plight, nodding along. "I could help you find it!" He didn't mind volunteering his help at all.

Pooh nodded, standing up from his seat as he trotted off in a direction, Sora following behind. He kept his eyes open for any sign of the pot, though he didn't see it from just the surface of the world. Maybe it could be misplaced inside... 

"Hey Pooh, do you think your honey could be back at your place?" He questioned after a while, Pooh stopping in his tracks as he turned to face him.

"Hm... It could be. Would you like to come to my house?" 

Nodding, Sora felt his fuzzy little paw take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he was lead to Pooh's home. He never questioned who the 'Mr. Sanderz' above the door was, and perhaps he would never. Maybe this world didn't need to supply an answer to every question he wanted to ask. Pooh only released Sora's hand when they arrived at his house, using both paws to open the door. The room was... messy. Books spread across the floor, several splayed open with pages bent from the stress, pots and pans littered the counter, dirty dishes holding the wooden tabletop hostage underneath themselves. Sora wasn't particularly surprised, although he did feel as if this wasn't something he was meant to see. Pooh didn't seem to mind, though. He went right to work to scour for his misplaced treat.

Sora watched him entertain himself, removing couch cushions and wildly putting them back into place. He'd likely go at this for a while, so Sora wanted to pitch in a little help with his... cleaning situation. He dug around until he found a cleaning sponge, gathering all of the dirtied dishes and going to work. 

Within around twenty minutes of scrubbing and drying the dishes, he felt content with his help. He picked up the final dish, a honey pot which had been placed on the counter, and was just about to scrub it clean when he realized it was full of honey. He blinked, turning the pot in several directions to make sure it truly was full before calling out to Pooh.

"Pooh Bear! I think I found your honey pot!" He heard the soft patter of feet behind him as Pooh stumbled toward him, swiping the honey pot and plopping down on the floor. He cradled the pot, hugging it close to his chest. "Thank you, Sora! My tummy was rumbly for some honey." He wasted no time digging his paw into the thick liquid, bringing a paw full of the sticky sap to his mouth, effectively covering himself in it. What a mess.

Sora laughed, proceeding to head over to the books scattered around the place, picking them up and placing them back on the bookshelf where they belonged. While Pooh ate his sweet snack, Sora decided he would do a friendly little favor and clean up his whole house. It also helped get his mind off of the exam as well, he felt like he _could_ do things on his own without anyone's help. 

He finished undoing Pooh's mess an hour later, having swept and mopped the floors before calling it a day. He was tired, but he felt better than he did earlier. By the time he was ready to go home, the sky had gone dark and stars were gracing the sky with their beauty. He found himself on their usual goodbye cliff underneath the stars, Pooh standing beside him. Their hands were held together gently, Sora crouched down on a knee.

"Pooh, I just wanted to say thanks for hanging out with me today," He began, his smile wide and his heart light, "it means a lot that I can come visit you."

Pooh tilted his head with a smile. "You're always welcome to visit. It's always such a pleasure having you around, Sora."

Sora leaned forward, giving his companion a warm hug. Pooh felt... indescribably soft when he was hugged, it was almost as if his insides were made out of cotton and love. He always felt sad saying goodbye to his friend in this world, but he knew for a fact that this wouldn't be the last time they would meet. After the war, he'd come to give Pooh and his friends a million more hugs, and maybe they could even meet his friends from the worlds beyond this one.

"I'll come back and say hi again soon, okay? Don't forget me." Sora gave him one last squeeze before he lifted his keyblade once more towards the open sky, allowing the light to envelop him. That night, he would come home feeling stronger and a lot more prepared for the oncoming battle. 

Although he failed to become a Keyblade Master during his exam, he's fully confident that he doesn't need a special title to mean something important to his friends. They're his light in the dark, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
